


Change Of Plan

by notaguitarfret



Series: "They're all girlfriends" AU [1]
Category: Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Chansaw, Date Rape Drug/Roofies, F/F, Fluff, Gen, also hinted mcnamawyer i guess??, everyone's fine dw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-27 03:03:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15015242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notaguitarfret/pseuds/notaguitarfret
Summary: After a party doesn't go so well, the Heathers and Veronica end up making their own plans.





	Change Of Plan

The party was going great.

That’s what Veronica would say if she was face down in the toilet, vomiting a mixture of vodka, liquor and jell-o out, topped off with her guts. Because honestly, she would have to be _that_ drunk to think that this was going well in any way whatsoever.

The Heathers had dragged her here, having convinced her that it would be fun. Veronica didn’t actually believe them, but since this was her last year at Westerburg, she might as well attend as many parties as she could with the classmates who she was going to miss _so_ much when she left. Like that one dude who had tripped and slammed right into, spilling alcohol all over her top. Or whoever it was who’d vomited right next to her foot. Oh, and let’s not forget that football player who’d tried to grope her. How very! 

She was now leaning back against the wall, observing the chaos playing out in front of her. Not the good kind of chaos, either. Veronica honestly liked going to parties, granted it wasn’t constantly giving her hangovers every Friday. This one, though? She honestly couldn’t convince herself to get anything more than tipsy.

She’d been so caught up in her thoughts that she was oblivious to the figure now standing right next to her. The feeling of someone tapping her shoulder made her flinch.

“Fucking hell, Heather,” she muttered, recognizing the red-haired girl, who’d clearly put much more effort into her appearance than her for tonight.

“What’s clutching your cock?” she asked half-heartedly, taking a sip of what Veronica could guess was alcohol from the red cup she was holding.

“Nothing. Party’s going great,” she replied bitterly, glancing in her own cup, despite already knowing it was empty.

“Honestly, Veronica, you’re usually not such a tight-ass,” she complained. A singular glance was all it took for her to realise that Heather was at least a bit tipsy; her cheeks were tinted red and she had a loose grin dripping off of her face.

“Perhaps I wouldn’t be if I hadn’t almost got assaulted in both puke and someone’s perverted hands,” she shot back.

Heather cackled. “You fucking pussy, can’t handle a drop of vomit?” she sneered. Clearly she was more concerned with reminding Veronica of the dreadful night that had nearly ended their “friendship” in which she’d coated the bitch with all the contents contained in her stomach than she was about her _best friend_ being inappropriately touched.

“Yeah yeah, I’ve already fucking kissed your ass about a million times as a humble apology, Heather. No need to keep reminding me.”

“Oh, take a joke, Veronica,” she laughed, leaning on her shoulder. “We’ve long moved past that, now we’re besties,” her voice was a gross mixture of patronizing and sarcasm.

“Right.” She turned to face her, their noses inches away. “And since we’re _besties_ ,” she raised the pitch of her voice to sound more akin to hers. “Perhaps you’d be kind enough to give me a ride home early? I can’t take much more of this.” She crushed the cup she had been holding for the past ten minutes and tossed it onto the ground, where it would be stomped over by clumsy, drunken teenagers.

Heather’s grin morphed into one of disgruntlement. “Jesus, you can’t wait another two hours?”

“ _No_ ,” she said firmly. Heather rolled her blue eyes.

“Even if I wanted to, I can’t. Too drunk to drive.” She tapped her cup with her bright red nail, which was shaped like a claw. Veronica let out a groan.

“Oh, stop whining,” Heather muttered. “I’ll find Heather and see if she can do it. No use having a sour-ass here.”

“Tch,” Veronica huffed as she watched her saunter off into the crowd. She’d come to know that the translation for that was ‘sure! I’ll be a good friend and consider what you want.’ It was Heather Chandler, though. She’d never actually say that.

She stayed put in her spot for another five minutes, before deciding to shuffle around the crowd and make her way to the kitchen. She was in the awkward state of having some alcohol in her system, but not enough for her to make her feel giddy in anyway. She just felt tired.

Unsurprisingly, no one else was in the kitchen. She didn’t mind - it meant more cool air for her.

She grabbed the first mug she saw, swung it under the tap and watched as it filled to the top with cold water. The feel of it flooding through her body was the most refreshing thing she’d experienced all night.

She’d drank about half of it when she heard footsteps coming from behind her. She turned around and saw a familiar face.

“Hi, Heather,” she greeted tiredly. Heather smiled.

“Hey,” she replied. “Heather told me you wanted to go home.”

Veronica sighed. “Yeah. Just not feeling it tonight, y’know?”

Heather sniggered. “The party is pretty shit, to be honest.”

Veronica smiled at her. Heather McNamara was the only Heather she felt comfortable around. Not that she couldn’t be an absolute twat - she _could_ \- but when you spend so much time around Chandler and Duke, a lighted match will become a fireplace.

“You coming with me, then?” Veronica questioned, taking another swig at her water.

“I feel like Heather would be at our throats if we _both_ left so soon,” she replied, chuckling. “And I don’t really mind staying a bit longer. I’m not quite drunk enough yet.”

“Well, good luck with that,” Veronica said, lightly elbowing the shorter girl. “You’ll have to update me on what happens when I leave.”

“Depends if I’ll be able to remember,” Heather grinned, taking a sip of her alcohol. “Oh, yeah, I came to tell you that Heather can give you a lift in about half an hour.” She then rummaged through the inside of her yellow cardigan for something.

Veronica let out a frustrated sigh. “Half an hour?”

“At least.” She then pulled out Heather’s car keys and tossed them over in her direction. She was able to trap them midair between her fingers before they could land her square on the nose.

“Ugh… what, she busy doing something?”

Heather shrugged. “She walked off hand in hand with some tall guy. I’m guessing it’s something to do with that.”

Veronica gave a snort. “Great, the car’s gonna smell like alcohol and horny boy-cum.”

Heather chortled. “God, you make it sound gross.”

The two laughed, before Veronica had finished off her drink and was able to return the mug to the kitchen counter. The two then made their way back towards where the main events were happening.

A wave of teenage sweat and hot breath slapped her in the face as soon as she entered the room. God, she hoped Heather Duke would hurry up with the dick she probably had in her mouth right now.

She began to swirl the keys around on her index finger. “I might just go sit in the car at this rate,” she mused.

Heather seemed to not hear her. Instead, she was gazing over to something. Veronica followed her hazel eyes over to where she was looking, and saw that she was observing Heather Chandler sitting at a table, surrounded by a variety of guys, along with half-full vodka bottles.

“Looks like she’ll be following Heather upstairs soon,” Heather said, amused.

Veronica let out a huff of laughter. “Nothing new.”

The two of them continued watching the drunken boys desperately trying to catch the girl’s attention, like wasps swarming around a trash can.

Veronica found it funny. That is, until one of them caught her eye.

Heather had briefly let go of her drink in order to turn around and face one of guys standing behind her. In doing so, some asshole, who Veronica had already come into (unfortunate) contact with that night, tried and failed miserably to discreetly slip some powder into her friend’s cup.

Veronica’s heart sank so low that it anchored her to the ground for a split second - long enough for Heather to grab her drink again, unaware of the new adjustments that had been made.

Veronica did the only thing she could think of. Dart over, grab the heaviest bottle on the table and chuck it right at the asshole who was clumsily trying to hide away what was left of his powder. Before he could successfully find a pocket, the vodka bottle smashed right into his forehead, the glass breaking into pieces on impact. Vodka splashed all over his ugly-ass mug. She hoped it managed to seep into his eyes to cause some sort of burning.

Everyone around him, including Heather, had stumbled away, staring at the guy who was now on the floor, cradling his face.

Veronica marched over to him, veins pumping with anger.

“Veronica? What the fuck-” Heather paused mid-insult as Veronica leaned over, grabbed the boy’s wrist and unfolded his greasy fingers. As expected, she found a packet of crushed drugs, some of which was of course currently residing in Heather’s drink. Veronica stood up, gripping the tiny bag in her hand, except it was in full view of everyone - Heather especially.

She heard a few uncomfortable murmurs - some of them remarking about the powder. Then, the awkward silence was broken by Veronica grabbing Heather’s drink and flinging the liquid onto the guy on the ground, making him even more soaked.

“Stick your dick in a shredder if you’re that desperate,” she hissed, before grabbing Heather by the wrist and tugging her away from the shitpile rocking back and forth on the ground.

It wasn’t until she’d lead her away from the crowd when she actually looked at Heather. She braced herself to be met with an expression of rage or disgust.

She was shocked to see Heather gazing at her, bewildered. Veronica let go of her wrist.

“Sorry, I didn’t know what else to do,” she began. “You were about to drink it and I just-”

She was cut off by her friend placing a hand on her shoulder.

“I think I might join you on that early ride home,” she said dryly. Veronica stared at her in surprise - Heather _never_ left parties early.

Regardless, she nodded, before leading her out of the house, down the pathway leading to the gate, and almost immediately spotted Heather Duke’s jeep. Veronica unlocked the car and opened up the backseat doors. She was relieved to be able to sit down without being surrounded by obnoxious students, and for once, Heather seemed to feel the same. As soon as she shut the door, she sank back in her seat, letting out a long, hefty breath.

“You okay?” Veronica asked. Heather turned to her, running her fingers through her red, curly locks.

“Fine,” she replied. The two sat in silence for a while longer, unsure what to say. To make some sort of sound, Heather rolled down the window, allowing the cold night breeze to caress them. Veronica couldn’t stop the corners of her mouth from picking up - she really needed some fresh air after all that.

Finally, Heather spoke up again.

“Where the fuck is Heather?”

Veronica shrugged. “Heather said she saw her going off with some dude.”

Heather groaned. Veronica couldn’t help but chuckle - it was the first time they had both had the same reaction to something.

“You sure you’re okay? You looked pretty shaken up back there.”

Heather looked as if she was trying to compose herself. “I’m… fine. Just…” She leaned into her hands. Veronica shot her a pitiful look, before shuffling closer to her.

“Okay, come here,” she said, already draping her arm around the girl. Heather probably usually would’ve protested. This time, she sank right into her embrace, her head resting on her chest. Veronica patted the back of her head, lightly blowing the curly strands away from her mouth.

“You alright?” she asked. Heather let out a mutter.

“You don’t need to keep asking.”

Veronica rolled her eyes, smiling. “Just making sure.”

Heather moved her head up to rest it on Veronica’s shoulder.

“I’ll give you some credit - that was pretty fucking badass,” Heather murmured, a grin appearing on her lips.

Veronica shrugged. “Just did what I needed to.”

Heather gave a huff. The more silence.

“See? I told you they’d be here!” the voice of Heather McNamara from somewhere behind the jeep made Heather yank herself away from Veronica’s shoulder. Through the window, the blonde could be seen waving at them, while on Veronica’s side there was a flash of green, who opened the door to the driver’s seat. Heather did the same to the passenger’s.

“Heather’s stealing you seat,” Heather stated, nodding to McNamara. Heather ignored it, clearly not bothered.

“How fucking long does it take for you to make a dude cum?” she fired back venomously. Heather scowled at her.

“Fuck off, we didn’t even strip.”

Heather cackled as she watched her start up the jeep after being handed her keys by Veronica from behind.

“Are you alright, Heather?” Heather twisted her head around her seat to face her, brushing her blonde hair out of her face. Heather looked unphased.

“Honestly, you guys are fucking babying the crap out of me.”

“Yeah, you nearly got drugged, what d’you expect?” Heather retorted, her eyes now on the road.

“You missed Veronica slam the dude!” Heather exclaimed, leaning forward on her seat.

“Too busy begging a guy’s dick to turn on,” Heather added snidely.

“I don’t have to drive you, you know.”

Heather gave a smug grin. Veronica rolled her eyes, giggling.

“So, Veronica, your house first?” Heather asked, stopping at the end of the street, waiting for directions.

Veronica opened her mouth to reply, but was interrupted by Chandler.

“So soon? I say we all bunk at my house,” she said, folding her arms. “The party was a bust, but who’s to say the night’s over?” She glanced at her swatch. “It’s only 1am.”

Veronica glanced at McNamara, who then grinned.

“I’m down.”

“Sure.”

Everyone but Duke turned to look at Veronica, who sighed, giving in.

“Alright, fine.”

 

* * *

 

 

The four girls had all settled on Chandler’s living room couch, blankets splayed across them and two bowls of popcorn set out on the table, along with some wine that Heather found lying around in the kitchen. They had settled on Friday the 13th, and were currently watching the movie intently.

Veronica was at one end of the couch, next to Chandler, who was curled up under the same blanket as her. Duke was on the other end, sharing a blanket with McNamara, while begrudgingly comforting the blonde every time she got freaked out. Apparently she wasn’t too good with horror movies.

Veronica couldn’t say the same for herself. She wasn’t scared easily, and quite frankly found the “scary” parts to be the most entertaining.

She noticed that she had gone about ten minutes with no popcorn in her mouth and felt the urge to fulfil her needs. Being too far away to reach a bowl without standing up, she turned to Heather and tapped her on the shoulder.

“Hey, Heather, mind grabbing me some popcorn?” she asked with a hushed voice. Heather gave her an irritated look, before lunging forward, grabbing the red bowl and falling backwards onto the couch, budging closer to Veronica. Veronica was forced to adjust herself, folding her legs up so that they weren’t hanging over the edge, her thighs now being used as a table for the bowl.

“Better?” Heather muttered through gritted teeth, curling up next to her and resting her head on her shoulder, not daring to look at her. Veronica snickered.

“Yeah.” She grabbed a handful of popcorn and scoffed it down, her focus back on the movie.

Usually Veronica wouldn’t fall asleep during a horror movie, but after the events of tonight, she could feel herself gradually dozing off, along with her right arm, which was being crushed by Heather, who was using her as a mattress. She’d be lying if she said the rest of her wasn’t comfortable, though.

About halfway through the movie, Veronica was drousely rolling the unpopped cournals around the bowl, making a light tinking noise as the shells tapped metal. After a few minutes of her swirling her finger round and round in the bowl, Heather grasped her wrist and pulled it away. She could guess that the noise was annoying her, to the point where she refused to let go.

Veronica let out a tired snicker, realising that even Heather was growing too tired to scold her properly.

About an hour in the movie and the only thing keeping Veronica awake was McNamara’s scared gasps, followed by Duke’s irritated hushes.

Veronica had eventually been forced to free her crushed arm as it was on the brink of death, and let it flop over Heather, who didn’t pay it any notice. Veronica honestly had no idea if she was asleep or not - her vision of her face was guarded by her messy red hair.

Veronica felt her eyelids begin to droop over her eyes, until she let her exhaustion consume her. Her head rested on top of Heather’s, along with the girl’s warmth wrapped around her, she felt herself drift off into a well-needed sleep.

The sounds around her had almost faded, when she heard a quiet, but clear whisper.

“Thanks.”

Her eyes flashed open at the sound of Heather’s voice.

“Hmm?”

Heather didn’t reply, just shifted closer to her. For a while, Veronica sat there, confused, but at two in the morning, she was too far gone to give it anymore thought.

She fell asleep to the sounds of Heather’s slow breaths.

**Author's Note:**

> GOD my account's been dead for almost two years now oops
> 
> just a quick one-shot that takes place in an au which i plan on writing more for. this happens in the beginning of said au.
> 
> this isn't the best thing i've ever written. in fact it's really messy but whatever i wanted to post something.


End file.
